The present invention relates to a management apparatus and a management method, and can be suitably applied to a NAS (Network Attached Storage) server that provides a virtual NAS to a client.
Conventionally, as methods for managing a plurality of resources in a plurality of host environments, there are the methods proposed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-202293 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-257645. With these methods, software resources and hardware resources existing in a plurality of hosts connected to a network are associated and managed in a management server.
In addition, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-267327 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-223346 propose methods of dividing resources in a single physical NAS server to create a virtual NAS (hereinafter referred to as a “virtual NAS”).